


Sky-gazing

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri - Freeform, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Leona - Freeform, sky-gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	Sky-gazing

Leona sighed and pulled Ahri closer to her chest. She and gumiho were resting on a nice clearing in a shade under a tall tree. The fight was not only tough but also very tiring as the residents of Piltover proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Leona had a hard time against Vi and Caitlyn who were very tactical and powerful.

Her gaze was drawn to the sleeping fox in her arms. She smiled at that peaceful and serene expression on the sleeping vixen's face. Ahri's ears twitched adorably in her sleep. Leona smiled at that and let her gaze wander over the clouds. She tried to catch familiar shapes and she managed to find a rabbit, a small fish and a bear. 

"See anything you like, sunshine?"

Leona glanced down at her girlfriend who was looking at her sleepily. She scratched the back of Ahri's ear and she pouted at that. The Solari smiled at her fondly "Actually, I did. You are the best sight anyone can ask for..." She chuckled at her companion's reddened cheeks and adorable roll of her eyes.  
Leona and Ahri have been together for four months now and today was their anniversary which they decided to spend together peacefully. They've been talking and joking until Ahri fell asleep. Leona was more than happy to act as a pillow for her.

"To answer your question. I found a few familiar shapes. Like a rabbit" Ahri smiled at that "Or a small bear"

Ahri nuzzled at the crook of Leona's neck "Let's look at them together..." She gazed over the sky "I spy with my little eye... a ladybug" She laced their fingers together.

Leona narrowed her eyebrows in thought "And I see... a heart" She kissed the top of gumiho's head. Ahri purred "A beautiful heart that I hope you know, belongs to you" She got playfully swatted on her shoulder.

"You are very sappy for a strong Solari warrior, you know that?" Ahri wrapped her tails around them "But I find it charming" She kept looking at the sky, trying to find other shapes. Suddenly she smiled brightly "Leona! Look!" She pointed at the clouds "Two lovers are holding hands!"

The Solari chuckled at that. Ahri could be very childish at times but she loved that. She loved her so she didn't mind.   
Meanwhile, Ahri was glancing back at her girlfriend and pondered what she did to deserve such an amazing partner. Even though Leona would risk her life for her, she never showed a need to use her. Like a one-night stand. Unlike other people, Solari expected nothing in return. Leona was willing to bear her pain and never tried to use Ahri in any way. She hasn't had any sort of lustful glint in her eyes the whole time. She respected Ahri for who she was. Treating her like a princess. Giving but never expecting anything in return. And Ahri was feeling a pleasant warmth when she was looking at her girlfriend. She felt not only loved but also adored. As if she deserved every nice and small thing.

Leona took Ahri's hands in her and kissed it "Just like that?" She smiled at the vixen who blushed.

"Yes... Just like that..." Ahri brushed Leona's cheek with her finger-tip. 

The orange eyes were looking at her with such love she was rendered speechless. She didn't deserve the Solari.

Leona felt her cheeks warm slightly as her voice gave up amidst all the emotions. Without a word, she freed herself from her lover's embrace, stood up and extended her hand for Ahri to take.

Leona grinned and grabbed her girlfriend in her arms once Ahri stood up. She spun her around a few times before setting slightly wobbly Ahri to her feet. She waited until her lover recovers before kissing her deeply. She heard a slight yelp in surprise and smiled into the kiss. She felt Ahri kiss back with the same love and she marvelled how soft and full Ahri's felt. She placed her hand on Ahri's neck and deepened the kiss. She heard her moan at that and so the two engaged in a loving session of kisses. After a moment they separated for air, the vixen slightly dishevelled.   
Leona chuckled at that as Ahri playfully curled a tail under Leona's chin, causing her to giggle slightly.

The fox smiled mischievously and tugged at Leona's robe before running off into the clearing. It took Leona a moment to realise what Ahri meant before running after her. The black-haired girl made a few petals rise into the air and let Leona wrap her in a tight hug. She kissed Solari's cheek.

"I love you" She whispered quietly, wrapping her tails around her girlfriend.

Leona smiled fondly at her "I love you too. Happy anniversary" She kneeled down in front of the Vixen "Do let me express myself. Ahri, you are the Sun of my life. With you, I feel as if I am basking in Sun's all glory. When we fight together I feel like going to extreme ends for you. To protect you with my whole being. Therefore I want to ask..." She pulled a small box "Will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?" She asked.

The ring was made of pure white gold, decorated with cubic zirconias. The stone, on the other hand, was made of a real ruby that shimmered brightly in the sunlight.

Ahri's tail quickly covered her mouth as a small sigh escaped her. Her eyes watering.  
Before a panicked stream of words of apologies could leave the Solari's throat, the Nine-Tailed Fox lunged, crushing their lips together and entwining their hands together. 

Leona could barely hold her balance when Ahri almost jumped at her but she managed to hold her position. She kissed back with as much as passion as her lover.

"Does that mean yes?" She asked breathlessly. 

Ahri only nodded, tears streaming down her face as the Solari slipped a ring on her finger. 

Leona stood up and wrapped her arms once again around her now-fiancee "Allow me to repeat this, Ahri. Happy anniversary. Thank you for doing me an honour of marrying you"

Ahri kissed her cheek "No, thank you, sunshine. It is an honour for me" She nuzzled close to the Solari and booped her nose. Leona whined playfully at that and kissed the top of Ahri's head. 

The vixen looked at the ring that was shining on her finger. She wondered if it had been forged in the Solari forge. High chance since it was made from the same material as Leona's armour. Which meant it was very sturdy. 

"It's very beautiful" Ahri whispered quietly still examing the ring.

Leona kissed her "Not as beautiful as you..." She kissed her harder.

This time the kiss was more passionate. More loving and full of happiness. Ahri tangled her fingers in autumn locks. Their lips moved in sync as Leona licked Ahri's lips. She opened her mouth invitingly. Their tongues battling and breaths coming in short pants. 

Ahri was the first to pull away and tickled Leona sides playfully. The Solari chuckled at that and ruffled Ahir's hair while scratching the back of her ear.   
Both could tell, it was the best anniversary ever.


End file.
